The present invention is directed, in general, to electronics equipment and, more specifically, to a panel mounted cord set that is self-aligning, a method of manufacturing such cord set and an electronic equipment chassis employing such cord set.
A modular electronic system, having a plurality of bays into which modules can be inserted, is a commonly-used structure for coupling individual electronic modules (such as power supply modules) together in a configuration that provides a complete system. A power supply is a device used to convert electrical energy from one form to another [e.g., converting an alternating current (xe2x80x9cACxe2x80x9d) to direct current (xe2x80x9cDCxe2x80x9d), or vice versa, or to transform an AC or DC voltage to a different level] . A power system may consist of one or more power supplies that may be operated in parallel to provide greater energy capacity. For example, two AC-to-DC converters, each capable of providing 20 amperes of current at a particular output voltage, can be coupled in parallel to provide 40 amperes of current. A modular electronic system is often used in the telecommunication, computer, data networking, and other industries to house various system modules, including AC-to-DC rectifiers, DC-to-DC converters and xe2x80x9cringerxe2x80x9d modules.
A chassis of the modular electronic system typically includes a frame that provides the foundation to support a plurality of modules that are coupled through a panel of the chassis to an external power source. In such designs, the electronic module usually receives its power through a connector on the module that mates with a corresponding electrical power connector on the chassis that is coupled via leads to electronic equipment within the module. To supply power to the module, external electrical power (such as AC power from a wall outlet) is routed by a wire to the connector.
The presently available commercial connectors that are used to provide through-panel connections are unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. In most cases, the module connector receives the electronic module on one side of the panel in a generally acceptable fashion, but the power connector on the other side of the panel consists of a plug with exposed contacts to receive the AC power.
First, the exposed contacts raise safety issues that must be addressed during the installation of the modular electronic system. In addition, each terminal of the plug must frequently be individually wired to the source of electrical power, thereby increasing the cost of assembly and the probability of errors associated with wiring the modular electronic system.
Moreover, the prior art connectors generally fail to provide adequate alignment. Poor alignment between the two connectors can decrease the reliability of the connection between the chassis connections and the electronic module. Additionally, proper alignment (within some degree of acceptable tolerance) is important in those situations in which it is necessary to make a xe2x80x9chot swapxe2x80x9d of the module when it is defective or has to be removed for routine maintenance purposes.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a coupling device adapted for use with a panel of a modular electronic system that provides connectivity to an electronic module that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention provides for a self-aligned, panel mounted cord set, a method of manufacturing the same and an electronic equipment chassis employing the cord set or the method. One end of the cord set is mounted in an aperture on a panel of an electronic equipment chassis (typically a back panel). The cord set self-aligns when mounted in the aperture to provide a mating connection with an electronic module housed in the chassis. In one embodiment of the invention the self-aligned panel mounted cord set has an elongated body with first and second opposing ends. Coupled to the first end is a power cord configured to mate with an electrical source, such as an AC wall outlet. Coupled to the second end is an electronic module connector configured to mate with the electronic module. About the elongated body is a flange with an alignment post thereon configured to align the elongated body with respect to the panel when positioned in the aperture.
The present invention introduces a cord set mountable to an electronic equipment chassis that provides external electrical power to an electronic module housed in the chassis, without the requirement of using an intervening chassis mounted connector. The cord set has a novel self-alignment feature that assures proper alignment of the cord set""s elongated body in the aperture to obtain a mating connection between the electronic module connector and the electronic module.
A beneficial embodiment of the invention provides for a plurality of alignment posts on the flange about the elongated body. Another aspect of this embodiment provides for the alignment posts to be of differing sizes. This is a particularly useful embodiment to assure the elongated body is positively aligned with respect to the panel and positioned so that a correct mating connection with the module is made.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the electronic module connector has a shrouded portion. The shrouded portion can serve several purposes, such as providing alignment assistance and safety advantages. Of course, the shrouded portion is not necessary to practice the present invention. This embodiment, like several of the others described herein, is advantageous because enables the cord set to be used in a number of different jurisdictions with a variety of differing regulatory conventions and standards.
One aspect of the invention provides for the elongated body to be composed of a plastic material. This is particular advantageous because plastic materials are easily molded. The use of plastic material permits ready inclusion in the cord set of the various embodiments described herein. Of course, other materials are also well within the broad scope of the present invention.
Another aspect of the invention provides for the flange to have at least one mounting hole therethrough. This embodiment permits the self-aligned power cord set to be secured to the panel after the elongated body is placed through the aperture in the panel. The positive securement of the cord set to the chassis alleviates the risk of the cord set becoming disconnected if the chassis is moved or shaken by some disturbance, such as an earthquake. Still another aspect of the invention provides for a plurality of mounting holes in the flange, which aspect provides for an even more secure mounting of the cord set to the chassis panel.
The foregoing has outlined, rather broadly, preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.